mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2376
Mikey Episode Number: 2376 Date: Saturday, January 8, 1994 Sponsors: B, Q, 1 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Lea Salonga sings "A Little Bit" to a duck, Big Bird, and the Birdketeers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|King Minus and the Disappearing Dragons |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We're Talking 'Bout the Number One" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" The forty thieves insist that they be introduced along with Ali Baba before the story begins, but by the time Alistair Cookie Monster finishes counting them, the show has run out of time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Hortense beats one drum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of One |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Look at Me, I'm Three!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B for banana and ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B for butterfly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Gonna Rock You to Sleep." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Zork lands on the coast of California, where he meets a slick agent. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Four Tops sing "Please Be Careful," a song about safely crossing the street. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: One Way |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Song | style="text-align: center"|Luci and the rest of the gang sing "Little Cabin in the Forest Green" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids ride on horses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie has gone shopping -- buying bread for himself, and peanut butter for Bert. They realize that it's dull to eat what they have separately, and they decide to cooperate, so they can each have a peanut butter sandwich. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two men talk about the letter q, as one man uses a lower case q as a hatrack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Linda sew quilts with a Q on them |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: "Q", Quiet |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "Don't Waste Water" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: instead of a parachute, she is carried to the ground by four birds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Sick Bread |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"It's All Right to Cry" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Geometry of Circles" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Lizard! Music: Joe Raposo (same as "birds") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"A New Way to Walk," performed by The Oinker Sisters, as introduced by Old MacDonald |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Name That Food ("Will you eat it?") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Baby Bop, Min, Shawn, Derek, and Kathy play "Ten Little Monsters" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Three stripes form a jazz trio. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Chelsea, What is love? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man learns that it's better not to pick the flowers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings his "ABCs in the Swamp" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After sounding the word "hat," The Two-Headed Monster share one giant straw hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl visits the stamp factory to see how stamps are made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Maria announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Big Bird holding the Sesame Street sign while Ernie and Bert hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide